The Third Dreamworks War: The Return of Drago
by penguin adventures
Summary: A dragon attacking New York will lead Team Penguin back to the isle of Berk. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico have to help Hiccup and the riders foil Drago's revenge plot. But is Drago really the mastermind of this attack? And most importantly who is The War Master? special guest appearances by UNIT, Hans the Puffin, Daleks, and marlene
1. Skipper's Recap

Here's what happened so far… We stopped the Daleks plan to endanger the entire multiverse, escaped from the base, Escaped the age of dinosaur before we went extinct, and battled Savio and a massive army of Komodo dragons. We helped get The Red Squirrel in jail after he escaped during a prison transfer gone wrong. We then foiled Officer X's plan to compromise the entire penguin operation. Hopefully nothing else big happens…


	2. Chapter One: Nice try Hans the Puffin

Central Park Zoo, New York

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

August 28th 2015

(Skipper's POV)

"your plan will not work," I said. "I will use the Time Ray to wipe you from existence!" Hans the said. "Your not going to use the Time Ray without this," Kowalski said holding up the power pack. "What but how?" He asked as we used one of his own rope bombs against him. "Nice try Hans," I said. "Blast," he said, "foiled again but I will return and I will have vengeance! Have you reconsidered the Danish roll offer?" "Um…No," I replied.

"He told me that this plan would not fail," he muttered. "He?" I said. "The War Master," Hans replied. "who's The War Master?" I asked. "Someone who wants his revenge," the puffin replied. "Who? WHO!" I said. "All you need to know is he has a plan…and plan that will finished you at last!" "Will tell this War Master that you failed!" I said. "No You have no idea what he'll do to me! have the IPSA lock me up instead" Hans said. "Yeah we have no idea…" Kowalski said. "Well neither do I," Hans replied, 'Probably something horrific…so I'm begging you to hand me over to the IPSA!" "Like I'm going to give you that satisfaction!" I said as we secured him to a rocket. "No! No! No!" Hans said as Rico launched the rocket. "This is only the beginning Penguins!" "I doubt that," I said. "The Third Dreamworks War has began and you will fall!" Hans shouted, "Also if I survive The War Master I will return to have my revenge!"

"Hans is just pulling our flippers," Kowalski said, "there is no War Master it was probably a carefully created trick." "And I didn't fall for it for a second," I said, "which is more proof that we are the elitist of the elite!" "But didn't you see how scared him was?" Private asked. "Probably part of the Act," I said, "No Third Dreamworks War to worry about here." "Ahhh!" Rico said clearly ready for more action. "Besides who would hate us that much that he would declare himself The War Master!" "I have a long list," Kowalski said, "and Dave and Blowhole are at the top of the list…" "A Warlord?" I said, "That's not Dr. Blowhole's style."

"Now let's return to base," I said. "Yohoo! Penguins!" Julian asked. "Do not engage," I said, "just keep moving!" "Hey! Your King demands you so stop!" Julian shouted. "Um your majesty," Maurice said, "I don't think their going to stop…" "what if I use the magic word," Julian said, "Your King demands you to stop…please." "Um…why do I even try…" Maurice said. We arrived at the penguin habitat and was ready to descend to our base, "Hey guys," Marlene said. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "where's the fire Marlene?" "If by fire you mean a giant firebreathing dragon rampaging thru downtown," Marlene said, "then yes."

"Firebreathing Dragon?" I asked. "That's impossible," Kowalski said. "Guys I think you should look at the TV," Private said. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted fearfully. "More Lunacorns?" I said. "I think you should watch the TV!" Marlene shouted. We rushed into the base and saw a News report. "This is Chuck Charles reporting that a mythical firebreathing dragon is loose on the streets of Manhattan …reporting from downtown Bonnie Chang. Bonnie…" "Well Chuck, the police don't know what to do but keep people out of the danger zone," the reporter replied, "UNIT has advised that if you are in the downtown area to stay in your homes and not to make a sound and if possible leave the area."

I turned away from the television and said, "Boys we have a giant Dragon to slay…Kowalski species identification!" "It's a Dragon from the movie How to Train Your Dragon!" "And?" "I watched the battle scene Ninety times and I still don't know what it is!" Kowalski said. "How you tried the books?" I asked. "We don't have time to look thru some books!" Kowalski said. "What about the Wiki?" Private said. "Browsing now," Kowalski said, "Ah Seadragon Maximimus!" "That's a big Dragon," The New reporter replied. "unidentified reptile species!" a UNIT soldier said, "leave this city or prepare to be obliterated!" "That's a bad idea…" Kowalski said.

"Chuck the police has advised the citizens evacuated the city now!" Bonnie said as the Dragon appeared behind her, "back to you in the studio Chuck!" The Camera cut off leaving a very shocked Chuck Charles, "You seen it here first on New York Action News…Now run for you lives!" Chuck ran out of the studio as the dragon busted thru the wall. "Chuck! Chuck come back!" The camera man shouted, "Gale Force still needs to give the weather!" "Not today!" the weatherman shouted as he ran off as well. "Wait we're still filming!" "Commence Operation: Slay the dragon!" I said turning off the TV.

"Now Team Penguin goes to slay…," Kowalski sang. "Kowalski put that instrument away!" I said, "this is not the time for medieval ballads!" "Sorry Skipper," Kowalski said. "Now let's move!" I shouted. "Yes sir!" Private and Rico said. The four of us rushed out of the base while Marlene still looked confused, "a dragon from a movie?" she said.

(End of chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Dragon in New York

35th street, New York

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski do we have a visual!" Skipper said. "Yes," I replied, "it is about 10,000 miles away!" Private flipped the bincolars, "Make that 100 feet," I replied. "Looks like scorka all over again," Skipper replied. "Except with firebreathing abilities," I added. "Rico let's fight fire with fire!" Skipper said. Rico took out his flamethrower and fired getting the dragon's attention. "Fireproof scales," I said, "I think we just angered it." "Retreat!" Skipper shouted as the dragon let loose a barrage of fire. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted

"Fire at will!" a UNIT solder shouted as gunfire filled the air. The Dragon set fire to the UNIT position and the building where snipers were posted. It let out a earsplitting roar that sent any remaining police car speeding out of the area. "Retreat!" a UNIT captain announced and UNIT abandoned the hunt. "Skipper," I said. "We're not calling off the hunt yet," Skipper replied, "Hey big guy over here!" The Dragon turned with a gnarl and prepared another fiery blast. "Duck!" Skipper shouted, "Fire in the Hole!"

The fire melting a fire hydrant sending water everywhere. I turn to a abandoned fire truck and said, "I suggest we use that high-power water cannon!" "Rico! Fire away!" Skipper shouted. Rico commandeered the water cannon and fired highly pressurized water at the dragon. "The Sword of General Shinjin!" Skipper shouted, "I summon thy!" The Sword fully powered up flew into Skipper's open flipper. "Charge!" Skipper shouted while Rico drove the dragon into position. Sword raised Skipper ran at the Dragon preparing to slay it. The foot of the dragon ripped the hose connecting the fire hydrant to the fire engine free. The Water stopped and Rico tried desperately to turn it back on. "Kowalski! The Hose!" Private shouted. I rushed to the Hydrant as the Dragon prepared another blast of fire. I reconnected the hose and the High-pressure water cannon fired up again extinguishing the flame before it could be released. "Skipper now!" I shouted.

Skipper went in for the kill and sent the sword thru the dragon's heart. The Dragon died and went to the ground with a loud thud. "The Dragon is Slayed," I said. "I call that a mission accomplished!" Skipper replied. "Wait isn't this dragon from How to train your dragon?" Private said, "so what cause a dragon from Viking times to attack modern day New York?" "Skipper," I said, "in the movie this dragon didn't wear armor…but Drago's dragons do…" "Boys we have to warn our Viking friends!" Skipper said, "Next stop the isle of berk!" "I have the Space-Time teleport at the ready," I said. "No we need the Super-plane!" Skipper shouted, "we never charge into battle without it." "Um first we need to get this Dragon out of here," I said."Leave that to us," Kate Stewart of UNIT replied. Skipper saluted the head of UNIT and we were on our way back to the zoo.

Shortly…

Penguin HQ, the hanger(secret level 14)

"The Super-plane is ready," I said. "Rico! EMP Cannon, Dalek-slayer, Dalek-busters, the Nanite-crusher attachment, Cyber-gun, Sword of general Shinjin, and some extra timebombs just in case!" Skipper shouted. "Wait this is the ideal time to test my new Ion Cannon," I said. "Fine where is?" I asked. "Right here," Rico said holding up a sleek futuristic gun. "is the plane ready for launch?" Skipper asked. The Chimp pilot gave a thumbs up, "Then load up!" Skipper shouted, "we are underway!"

The Chimps loaded everything we need for the mission as we jumped on board. Skipper turns in the direction of hanger control, "We ready for take-off!" The chimps in the control room nodded and the platform the plane was on started to raise while the secret hanger doors opened. The familiar sound of the Valiant's engines covered the sound of our ascent. The Platform reached the top and clicked into place, "We are ready for Take-off!" The Plane started up and lifted off the platform which descended as soon as the weight of the Super-plane left it. Once the Super-plane turned and started to fly away from the Zoo then hanger doors closed with a satisfying clang. The Valiant stayed over the Zoo waiting to receive it's massive reptilian cargo. "Initiate Time-jump!" Skipper shouted. I activated the onboard Space-Time Teleport and inputted the location, date, and time before the Chimp pilot pulled the lever that activated the wrap-drive…

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Attack on Berk

The Isle of Berk

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we're too late!" Private shouted. The Island of Berk was surrounded by a massive fleet while two armies of dragons battled it out in the sky. The dragon riders were leading the charge against drago's dragons. "Deploy banana gun!" I shouted. The Banana gun deploy and lured some of Drago's dragons towards us. "Wait for it," I said. "Um Skipper theirs getting closer," Kowalski said. "Wait for it." "I really think we should fire everything!" Kowalski said. "wait for it…" I said, "Now!" The Lasers roared to life and started firing away at Drago's forces. "Fire missiles!" I ordered.

Missiles flew across the sky taking down enemy Dragons and causing Drago to shout in rage. "Skipper!" Private said, "we're being boarded!" "Who dares to interfere with Drago!" the Viking shouted. "The names Skipper," I said. "The War Master told me to be expecting you," he replied. "Who is this War Master?" I asked. "Someone who wants his revenge," he said. "That's funny that exactly what Hans said," Private replied. "so he's real," Kowalski said. "Sweet dandy candy!" I said, "what would happen to you if we happen to beat you?" I asked.

"Noone bests Drago!" he shouted. "Um we kind of did that," Hiccup said. "The Dragon Master," Drago said. "The Dragon Master?" I said turning to Astrid. "Don't ask," she replied. Drago got back on his dragon, "Oh no you don't," Kowalski said blasting Drago's reptilian steed with the Ion cannon. The Dragon was obliterated leaving one very angry Drago. He looked down at his fleet and said, "Wipe them out!" The Ships trebuchets and catapult started to fire upon the island the berkian ships nowhere to be found. The fire continued despite Toothless blasting the fleet with his plasma blasts. "Now where is Drago's Alpha?" I asked. "There!" Private said pointing at Drago's flagship. "Engage the enemy!" I shouted. "Skipper the Enemy dragons are being defeated!" We looked around and saw that the Dragon's of berk were decimating Drago's dragon army. The Berkian ships arrived from out at sea and engaged Drago's fleet leaving it trapped between Dragons and the island's fleet.

"How is this possible?" Drago said before jumping off the deck off the plane. "Stop him!" I said seeing him swim back to his flagship. "On it!" Astrid said. She and Stormfly rocketed after Drago while the rest of the dragon riders continued their attack. "We have a dragon down!" Private shouted. "Which one!" I shouted. "Hookfang!" Drago had the dragon by it's neck, "You are mine now." "Hey!" Kowalski said throwing a rock at drago's face. The rock loosed his hold just enough to allow Hookfang escape. The Dragon turned on Drago and blasted him with fire and since Drago was wearing fireprove armour it just sent him flying back towards his ship. Stormfly caught him and dropped him painfully to the deck. Drago gave the signal to retreat and every ship but the Flagship weighted anchor and fled from the coast.

"Their retreating!" Private shouted, "The fleet is retreating!" "Their not retreating," I said, "if they were they usually don't leave the flagship behind." "I have a bad feeling about this," Kowalski said. "Dragon Riders to me!" Hiccup shouted. The Riders resumed their attack and the enemy dragons seemed to be losing hope. The water parted and the head of Drago's dragon army surfaced. Drago's dragons all retreated to a safe distance as if they know what was coming next. "Destroy them!" Drago shouted. None of Drago's dragons moved as Toothless challenged the rival alpha, "You want a rematch?" Drago shouted as his massive dragon let out a blast of ice. Toothless dodged the blast and the showdown began…

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Battle of the alphas

Noon

(Kowalski's POV)

The massive alpha was in a face-off with one very angry Toothless. The Alpha tried to freeze the smaller night fury with it's icy blast but toothless avoided every blast. "Go Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. "Where's Stoick when you need him?" Skipper said. "Skipper you forgot?" I asked. "Oh…right he's dead," Skipper replied. "How do you forget that?" Astrid asked bringing Stormfly up to the side of the plane. "Well we got busy with stuff…Dalek stuff," I said. "Among other things," Skipper added, "it's easy to forget little things like that."

"You don't build statues for people who are alive," Hiccup said. "Quiet," Private said, "I'm trying to watch Toothless win!" "Yeah! Yeah! Whoooo!" Rico said. Skipper turns to Astrid, "Yeah…He's always like that." Toothless readied a plasma blast his scales glowing with heat. He let a plasma blast loose and it was a direct hit the other alpha rearing back in pain. He prepared another blast but out of nowhere Drago appeared with a massively oversized sword. The Viking lunged at the Dragon and sliced thru Toothless's artificial wing and the man-made tail. Toothless spiraled towards the ground a landed with a thud. "Toothless!" Hiccup said running towards his friend Skipper ordered the pilot to bring us in low. Once the Plane was a few inches off the ground we all jumped off and hit the ground running.

The Massive Alpha let a triumphant roar and prepared to fire one last final icy blast. It opened it's mouth but before it could release the icy blast a icy blast hit it. It turned to the source of the blast ice spikes flew into it's feet trapping it in place. Dragon blood flowed from it's claws as The Snow Queen made her presence known. Elsa stood in front of the downed Toothless and blasted the other Alpha in the heart. The Massive Dragon let out one final painful scream before turning to solid ice. Toothless blasted the other dragon once more and watched with satisfaction as it shattered into a million fragments. Drago screamed with Rage and started to head towards us walking in a threatening manner.

"Elsa we are sure glad that you showed up," Skipper said. Drago with his massive sword charged at Elsa but she quickly parried him with her famous ice-sword. We moved in and waited for our moment to strike. Elsa fought Drago to the edge of a cliff, "This end today you monster!" "I would rather die then get defeated by you Snow Queen," he replied before jumping off the cliff. "Did he just kill himself?" Gobbler asked. "He's getting away!" Private shouted pointing at the retreating flagship. "Oh no he's isn't," Skipper said turning to the gathered Vikings, "We're bringing this battle to the seas!" Elsa followed us aboard the Super-plane while Vikings rushed to the docks to prepare the fleet. Hiccup replaced Toothless artificial tail and wing and saddled up. With Hiccup in the lead the Rest of the Dragon riders formed a V behind the Super-Plane. The Felt left the docks and followed us into battle. "I have a lock on Drago's ship!" I shouted.

"Keep up the good work," Skipper said. "is everyone ready?" Hiccup shouted. "absolutely," Skipper replied. "I am always ready," Elsa replied. "For Berk!" Gobbler shouted and was echoed by the Vikings on the ships below. "Kowalski analysis?" Skipper asked. "all evidence suggests," I said, "That's Drago is going down!" "I mean percent wise," Skipper replied. "100% chance of an embarrassing defeat for Drago and his dragon-less army." "I like those odds," Skipper said, "Kowalski ready the Teleport! It's time for covert attack team launch!" I pull out the teleport and set it to the location of Drago's ship, "Teleport ready Skipper!" Skipper turns to the pilot, "do what ever you have to do to keep us alive." The Pilot nodded and we teleported away leaving Hiccup, Astrid, and the others to provide air support.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Battle on the sea

Drago's fleet

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We teleported on board the flagship and caught Drago and his crew completely off guard. "You?" Drago said, "The War Master told me of your teleporting trick!" "Surrender now!" Kowalski said with The Ion Cannon trained on Drago, "or else." Rico hacked up his rocket launcher laughed crazily and aimed it at the Viking next to Drago. Rico tossed Private a monkey wrench and handed me the Dalek-Slayer. Elsa unsheathed her ice sword and held it at the ready while we closed in on Drago and his top generals. "Why would I surrender?" Drago asked as we escorted him outside. "Watch," I said.

The Dragon rider flew overhead and fired upon the fleet. The Ship nearest to the Flagship exploded with a well aimed blast from Toothless. The Viking ships from Berk caught up with the dragons and attacked the fleet. And then the Daleks showed up, " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Oh come on," Kowalski shouted, "Now? They show up now?" " ** _The penguins will be exterminated!"_** "Daleks!" I shouted. " ** _It is Skipper leader of team penguins!"_** "We're don't have time for you right now!" Kowalski said firing the Ion Cannon at the Supreme Dalek. The Supreme Dalek was obliterated along with several other Daleks. " ** _Retreat!"_** a drone shouted. " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** The Remaining Daleks teleported away and the marine battle continued. More warships exploded causing the remaining trapper ships to flee only to get destroyed by the berkian ships.

Rico fired off a rocket as a warning as more of Drago's fleet was Decimated. "Last change Viking," I said, "Surrender!" "Never!" Drago shouted as a even bigger ship appeared from the fog. "Where was he hiding that," I asked. "That the biggest Viking warship I even seen," Kowalski said. "Um…is this part of the plan?" one of the crew asked as the berkian Vikings continued their attacks. "Kowalski can you identify the captain of that ship!" I shouted. "um…no," Kowalski replied, "and the ship doesn't have a flag…wait I see the captain and he's…a skeleton." "Ghost ship," Drago said as it then disappeared. The Berkians took advantage of this destroyed more of the fleet.

"Kowalski," I said, "do it!" "Do what?" Elsa asked. Kowalski destroyed the 2nd largest ship with the ion cannon getting Drago attention. "Kowalski!" I said, "fire at will!" Kowalski obliterated several ships until only five ships remained (six if you counted the flagship). Kowalski destroyed two of the remaining ships I turn to Drago and said, "do you surrender?" "Never!" he replied before swinging his sword at Elsa. Elsa blocked it and struggled to fight back against her much stronger opponent. "Skipper you have a plan do it now!" Elsa said, "I'm can't hold Drago back much longer!" As Elsa and Drago fought the Vikings in the water were taken prisoner by the Berkian fleet.

The three remaining ships struggled to fight off the entirety of berkian fleet. "why can't you accept that you have been defeated?" Elsa asked, "you had two hundred Ship now you only have four." "I will build another fleet," Drago declared, "with four hundred Ships! I will return to fight another day and the island of Berk and it's dragons will be mine!" "You have been defeated can't you see that?" Elsa said. "Elsa watch out!" I shouted as Drago smashed into Elsa with a shield. "Where did he get that?" Private asked. Toothless and Stormfly landed and Astrid and Hiccup jumped off their dragons and ran towards us swords at the ready. "Private! Rico! On me!" I shouted as we jumped up and launched ourselves at Drago. "You think you can stop me?" "You're arrogant you'll be ruined!" Kowalski said. Elsa was on the ground weakly preparing for a final blast of her magic. "Do your worst!" Drago shouted. You asked and you shall receive.

(End of chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Drago's defeat

Drago's Flagship

1:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Elsa struck Drago in the armor which shattered into ice fragments when we collided with the Viking. Astrid punched Drago sending him flying across the ship he hit the bridge and fell to the ground with a painful thud. He tried to get up but Hiccup's fake leg was on top of his chest. "Give up now Drago," I announced. "Never!" Drago shouted. Another ship sank and Kowalski finished off the last two with The Ion Cannon. The Vikings on the Berkian ships shouted and cheered in victory and Gobbler blew a horn to symbolize the end of the battle.

"Do you surrender now?" I asked. "Yes," he said, "I surrender." "Now what should we do with him?" Kowalski asked. "Rico…do something horrific," I said. "Oh yeah…" Drago knocked Hiccup over and grabbed Rico by the neck, "You just surrendered!" I shouted. He grabbed me and throw me into the water, "That was not fair!" I shouted. Private, Kowalski, and Rico we thrown after me into the water, "well at least the water is warm." "Shark!" Rico shouted. "We need to get back on that boat!" Astrid appeared above us on top of Stormfly. "Need a lift?" We all grabbed on to Stormfly's foot and was brought back to the ship.

We landed and found Drago and Elsa locked in battle and Elsa was clearly losing. We rushed to help but were knocked to the ground when the Ship shock. "The Ship is sinking!" Kowalski said. "IF I'm going down you're going down with me!" Drago shouted. The Dragon riders flew off on their dragons as the Super-Plane appeared. "Get to the Super-Plane!" I shouted, "Get on Monkey chain!" The Monkey chain appeared and we climbed up to the Plane. Elsa was the last to go as she disarmed Drago with a gust of wind. Elsa climbed on board the Super-plane while Drago was ranning to monkey chain. The Chimps climbed back into the plane and disappeared before Drago could reached them.

"So did we escape?" Private asked. "Yes and without a dragon he's not coming up here," I said. "I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" Drago shouted. "Why can't you accept that you been defeated already!" I said. "I will Survive!" Drago said, "I will have victory!" "Why? What did The War Master tell you," I asked. He looked at us in fear and said, "if I don't succeed he will kill me!" "How?" "with a monster from the depths of the sea with claws of metal!" Drago shouted. "Claws of metal," Kowalski said, "why does that sound familiar?" "a sea monster with claws of metal?" I said, "doesn't ring a bell." The last of the Flagship went under the waves as a dark shape appeared underwater.

"I have not been defeated yet!" Drago shouted. Elsa destroyed Drago's sword and his shield with a blast of ice which blasted him off the ship. "NOOOO!" he shouted as he flew towards the dark shape in the water. He hit the water and said something…did he just say cromeclaw? No. Drago tried swimming away but a metal claw came out of the water and pulled him across the water. "Nooo!" he shouted until he went under the sounds of his demise reaching our ears. "How dramatic," Elsa replied. "We won this battle," I said. "But not the war," Kowalski said. "Blast the puffin was right," I said, "The Third Dreamworks War has begun…" "Portal!" Astrid shouted. "We not going to get stuck someplace with four Vikings again are we?" Private asked. "It better not be sherk's swamp again," I said as the Super-plane was sucked into the portal. As we entered the portal one thought entered my mind…Who is The War Master?

Meanwhile a shadowy figure watch us get sucked into the portal and chuckled evilly. "The War Master will be pleased to hear the Penguin have received our little surprise," he said. The Shadowy figure left the room unaware that the Dalek fleet followed us into the portal. The Third Dreamworks War has begun…

To Be Continued…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
